


Homerun.

by orphan_account



Series: Castielle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Dean, Caring!Sam, Fallen!Castiel, M/M, caring!castiel, depressed!cassie, fallen!Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Homerun.

So as it turns out Cassie and her brother were permanently human. 

Sure Sam and Dean poured through all the Men Of Letters archives to try and find something about suddenly human angels but found nothing. Castiel tried to summon his brothers and Cassie even tried praying, but nothing happened. They were cut from home and heaven. 

When she first got the news Cassie cried. The foreign sobs racked her now permanent body as she barricaded herself in the room she and Castiel shared. She stayed in there for days. 

"Cassie ?" Castiel called gently rapping on the door. Castiel got a sniffle in reply. He took a step further into the room and got a lamp thrown at him. 

-Strike One- 

The next day Dean tried bringing her a plate of food. "Hey, kiddo." he whispered. Cassie gave no sound as reply as she stayed in her tight ball trying to block out the outside world. Dean set the plate down and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's okay" he assured as his hand swiped right over the spot where her wings were. Cassie flinched and Dean froze. 'Shit!" Dean thought as Cassie sat up ramrod straight in the bed muttering out multiple curses in English, Enochian and was that Spanish before she threw an alarm clock at Dean's head. 

-Strike Two-

 

The day after that Sam tried with Cassie. Earlier that day Sam took the long drive into town to the nearest Taco Bell and got all of Cassie's favorites, by the time he got home they were all soggy with grease and sauce, but he hoped Cassie didn't notice. 

Sam made his way down the familiar hallway of the angels' room and lightly knocked at the door. "Cassie? Are you awake?" Sam asked in his kindest voice. Cassie gave a grunt in reply. Sam took a step further into the dark depressing room. 'That might be the problem.' Sam thought as he turned on the overhead florescent light and opened the dark blue curtains. Cassie hid from the sudden light as she put her head under the green duvet. 

Sam sighed. "Cassie, I know your sad and you feel down but you have to get out of this room." Cassie gave a grunt in reply. " Fine." Sam reasoned as he put the box of Taco Bell on the nightstand. "I didn't want to resort to this but you gave me no choice." he whispered. Sam grabbed a handful of of duvet and snatched it off of Cassie. Multiple curses came from the ex-angel's mouth as she reached for the covers. "Sam give those back !" she threatened. Sam kept his face strong. "No! Because you need to get your mopey ass out of this room and go live your life." Cassie sat on the bed in defeat. "Sam, I have lived-" Sam cut her off. "I don't care if you lived for three millennium or whatever. You need to live in the here and now." he scolded and left taking the duvet and curtains with him. 

 

Cassie thought about what Sam said for a few hours before she heard Dean's call for dinner, opened the door and wordlessly sat at the dinner table. 

 

-HomeRun-


End file.
